Oneesan
by SYChunsa
Summary: Kikyou. She was gone with a smile on her face, leaving me to take care of dogboy and the Shikon no Tama. Why did she trust me so much? Was she really that bad of a person? Kikyou character study spoilers for canon death! ch 463! implied InuyashaxKagome


Disclaimer: Me don't own Kagome, Kikyou, or anything related to the Inuyasha series. -.-

Note: This one-shot is not meant for Kikyou-haters to the core. This is a character study of Kikyou, the Priestess, and reveals a deeper side of Kikyou. Anti-Kikyou people can read this but no flames please. This is just an evaluation of Kikyou's character and reveals why she isn't so bad after all. SPOILERIFIC (Rikku terms) for the canon death of Kikyou. Ah, also, the first paragraph's information comes from this site... http//www .geocities. com/ ojonekoyasha/ (w/o the spaces). Credits to whoever owns this site.

AND this is NOT a Kikyou/Kagome pairing romance fic XP This has implied KagomexInuyasha and Kikyou/Kagome friendship.

Edit: Thanks to mangafreak16 who corrected me on my Japanese (even though I'm not Japanese -.-;;)

* * *

_**Onee-san**_

_**An Inuyasha One-Shot**_

_**written by Sakura Chunsa**_

Red. A rather morbid, but nice shade of red. The shade of blood. Of course, the hidden meaning of a flower revealed much. In this case, the color of blood fit the flower perfectly. They resembled a time of death and were also desceptively poisonous. No wonder why she hated them so much, considering she was now dead. Completely and utterly dead.

In her final moments, she had kissed Inuyasha farewell and departed with a smile. Why did she have to do that? Now I carried the burden of destroying the Shikon no Tama by myself. Selfish I say, but I have no way to voice my opinion considering I wasn't already dead before dying again. Before finally going to rest, she had whispered to me, to my mind to be more exact, to take care of Inuyasha. Did she really trust me that much after all that's happened?

...But, now that I think about, she was a good person. She died for the sake of others and not in vain either. She had protected the core of the Shikon no Tama, giving us a fighting chance against Naraku. Kikyou turned from a soul full of hatred to a peaceful soul before her passing. Wow, what a priestess.

Right now, I'm on a small break from hunting shards and warding off demons, but maybe I shouldn't have come back if I knew how much studying I had to do...

-------------

Kagome looked at the drink Souta had gotten for her.

Super Energy it read.

"I can't imagine Souta downing like 3 cups of caffeine," Kagome mumbled, for it was Souta who had gotten the drinks.

The school girl looked down at her work but kept seeing Kikyou's face. Kagome shut the book and sighed. Then, she returned to her musings.

---------------

'Kikyou...was like the older sister that I never had. She was only 17 when she died. Not much of an age difference. We could probably be mistaken as twins if she really was my onee-san. Kikyou was beautiful, nice, caring, and many other things. Why did I see her as the face of evil, besides Naraku, then? Now that I think about it, I love Inuyasha, and I thought she was an obstacle for my affections. Kikyou apparently didn't think so, or at least didn't show it.

She even saved and trusted me while I just saw her as a corrupt soul. Wow, I didn't see that one coming.'

"Kagome-chan!"

"What the h-," but I was interrupted mid-thought at the sight of the most horrorific thing in the world.

"K-Kikyou!?" I had cried out.

"Who else did you expect? Naraku?" Kikyou asked while smiling.

Currently, she was dressed in a nurse's outfit. Quite obvious what her profession was.

"Naraku...?" I asked, incredibly confused.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten? He's my ex," Kikyou replied.

'Dear God up in the skies, please tell me this isn't happening,' I thought out in exasperation.

"Anyway, I must be headed to work! You better get to school on time too! See you at dinner Iimoto-chan!" Kikyou said and ran off with a smile.

Next thing I knew it was dinner time.

"So, how was school Kagome-chan?" Kikyou asked with a continuous smile.

All of a sudden, the back ground turned pink, and Kikyou's face sparkled with stars and hearts. Little angels flew around her as well.

"Ah!" I yelled as a jolted up from my desk.

I shivered at the mental image of Kikyou's face which kept popping up in my head. I turned pale and with eyes twitching, calmed myself down. A thought occurred to me at that moment.

I grabbed the Super Energy drink and stared blankly at it. My eyebrow twitched. I chucked it into the trashcan and rested my head upon my propped arm.

"Take care of him," Kikyou had whispered to me.

"Please Kagome-chan?" Kikyou added in with the sparkly-face of death.

I froze in horror and paled.

I slapped myself and covered my face with my hands and remained in horrified silence.

A thud caught my attention, and I immediately knew who was here.

"Do you really want me to go back already...Inuyasha?" I asked.

My favorite dog-eared silver-haired boy just grunted and looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll get ready as fast as I can," I stated.

He looked up in shock but smirked.

"It's better than studying here anyway," I told him, but I added in my thoughts, '...and to enjoy the company of you.'

In minutes I had finished packing and was dressed in my school uniform.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha mumbled out.

The dog-eared boy grabbed my huge yellow backpack and proceeded to jump down the well.

"Well, I don't think he needs my care. I'm sure he's a big boy now, even though he's a bit reckless...Kikyou onee-san," I whispered out and jumped into the well.

Inky darkness covered my vision, and in a flash of light, I could smell the fresh scent of the Goshinboku Tree and its surrounding forest.

* * *

Japanese Index 

Onee-san: Older sister

Iimoto-chan: Younger sister

-chan: Term of endearment to a close friend/younger sibling/person

Shikon no Tama: Japanese version of the Jewel of Four Souls

Goshinboku Tree: The "God" tree at the Higurashi shrine

_**And that wraps it up! Kagome's musings on Kikyou and their possible friendship that could've been. Cya around! And yes, I have posted a fanfic here before a long time ago.-Sakura Chunsa**_


End file.
